In his dreams
by nonsleepyperson
Summary: A short slash piece I did, from your prescriptive. You're new aboard the Enterprise as a cadet. You get to know Data pretty well but then one night he asks you to his quarters.


It has been a couple weeks since You first arrived on the Enterprise as a cadet. You are working under the chief of engineering ,Geordi La Forge, and have made a couple friends along the way. The most interesting person you have met though would have to be Data. Your interests were always in robotics and you can't lie to yourself that the main reason you wanted to be posted on the Enterprise was because Data was aboard and you were severely curious.

As you got to know Data better, you saw him more as a crew member and a person than a piece of machinery and you found yourself asking him less and less about his inner working and more about his day to day life and how his cat, Spot, is. Data and you have grown very close. You attend daily lunches, even though he doesn't eat he insists he enjoys the time together, and you meet in his quarters every week or so to look at his art, talk about your weeks, and generally enjoy each others company.

You can't help but realize you've gained a great fondness of Data. You always dismiss the thoughts, knowing that Data without any emotions would not be able to reciprocate those feelings. Geordi had noticed you and Data hanging out and your lingering eyes on the Android . He constantly teases you about it and says you should at least give Data the benefit of the doubt and tell him your feelings. Geordi may be right, but you just don't see any reason why, that and your friendship is much too important for you to say anything.

One day during lunch with Data, conversation came up about his recent dreams. A main point of the conversation was that you had been in them

"M-me? Why would _I _appear in your dreams?" You tried your best to not sound excited at the prospect but you were really anxious to know what the dream was about.

"Yes, and I do not know exactly why you would be in my dreams. The usual elements appeared, the crow, the blacksmith tools, but then you were there as well standing in the Enterprise hallway" Data explained "It was a most peculiar element that has never appeared in my dreams before. Other crew members have appeared, such as Geordi and the Captain, but they only appeared when my subconscious tried to warn me of interphasic organisms that were harming the crew members."

"Well did anything else happen or did I just stand in the corridor?" still trying to sound quizzical while hiding your excitement

"Unfortunately I awoke before I could investigate why you were there." Data continued, "Perhaps tonight will entice the same dream and I can continue down the hallway."

"I really hope so-" You catch yourself, "Because I really want to know what I'm there for, don't want any interphasic organisms on me!" You blurt out immediately completely breaking the cool composure you were attempting to convey.

Data tilts his head, no doubt trying to examine your outburst, but then leaves it alone. "I would doubt there is any interphasic organisms on you. The dream with the interphasic organisms was a nightmare, and as far as I can tell this was a pleasant dream."

You blush a bit but hide in your cup by taking a longer-than-needed sip from it. You calm yourself and avoid any extra danger by changing the topic. You mention Spot, his cat, and Data lights up and tells you everything Spot has done and learned in the last couple of days. The lunch proceeds normally and a couple days go by before the topic of the dream is brought up again.

A couple days later you get to your quarters and are about to ready yourself for bed. Geordi has been working you really hard these past couple days and all you really want to do some nights is just plop right into your uncomfortable bed and lay there for the rest of your life. Before you've even seen your bed the computer tells you that you have a message on your personal console. You head over and there is a message on it from Data.

The message tells you that you appeared in his dream again and that this time it was a longer experience. He has made a painting from the dream and would like you to see it, along with telling you all about his dream in his quarters tonight.

The one thing that could keep you from your bed tonight. The Captain himself could order you to go back to work and you'd probably disobey his orders right now, but Data could order you to do pretty much anything and you'd do it. Your clothes are a mess so you change into a personal set of clothing and make your way to Data's quarters.

All the way there You can't help but let your mind wander. _Did he dream about me in the same way I dream about him? What will the painting be of? Me? Him? Both of us? Will it turn out to be a nightmare? Am I dying in some unforeseen fashion?_

These thoughts fill your mind until you are face to face with the door to Data's quarters. You take in a deep breath and push on the com-link, "Hey Data it's me, you gonna let me in?"

A couple second roll by and for a normal person this would be acceptable but for Data it was odd. As your mind races to think of horrible scenarios as to why he's not at the door the door opens, and in a way you wish it never had.

Standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame is Data, shirtless. His body is a thin yet muscular physique. If you didn't know better you wouldn't have assumed he was an android, except for his golden skin, which somehow fits him very well. He's wearing a pair of lounging pants, which you were fairly certain he probably didn't own before this point. A smile spread across his face and as it does you notice that not only have you been staring but you've been staring for about a minute and a half.

"You coming in?" He asks. Your mind races, is this one of your dreams because you're fairly certain this is how many of them begin. He takes your arm gently and leads you into the room.

Your mind is still racing with so many questions and screaming at you as well, since there is a half naked Data standing in front of you, _touching you_, and you haven't said a damned word.

"H-hey Data...nice pan-" your sentence is cut off by his lips. He pushes you into the wall and you reciprocate the kiss, it's gentle yet still passionate. As you break your breathing heavier, he looks you in the eyes and you can't help to notice something different, not quite Data but you can't quite get at it. Before you can think of anything else you're in another passionate kiss and this time tongues are involved.

His mouth is warm to the touch like any other humanoids mouth but there is a slight metallic taste that adds to the kiss. Although starting innocently the kiss expands and Data's lips are now crashing into your own as the kiss gets rougher and rougher. You whimper into his mouth as first, the intensity feeling really good, but soon it moves into pain and your struggling against the larger body.

He breaks the kiss and before you can say anything he clasps a hand around your neck and lifts you off the ground. You see the malice in his eyes now, and you know that somehow this isn't your Data. You squeak out an "who are you?" although it is very raspy and disconnected between the small breathes you are allowed in his over powering hands.

The android before you laughs, "My brother never told you of me? Oh he must not like you as much as I thought." At this he takes from from the wall by your neck and throws you at an opposing wall. You crash violently into the wall, fall onto a table, then crash with the table onto the floor. Your head is spinning and pounding all at the same time, you can feel yourself fading in and out of consciousness. Your head is now drowning in pain and the pain is leaking out of your skull and onto your other extremities bruised and cut by the fall.

You hear his footsteps coming in closer but you don't have the ability to lift your head to see. You just lie helplessly on the floor, wrapped in pain. The android is at your side and picked you up by the collar of your clothes, you still can't quite get a grasp on everything going on but he brings you to his face and reveals his name "Lore" before you pass out.

As you awake you are no longer on the floor, but on a bed. you attempt to lift your head but it feels like hundred pounds and it still hurts immensely. Your mind finds better things to do like examining the situation. _Data's brother Lore? Why did he never tell me? And where's data? _

As your consciousness comes back to you, the surroundings and your situation become apparent. As you attempt to get up and balance yourself you notice your hands are tied. In a similar fashion your legs are tied up too. You look at your surroundings and notice these are not your quarters, they are much too large for a cadet like you. No, these are still Data's quarters.

As you turn your head around to see you notice another lump on the bed. You stiffen, attempt not to gain the attention of it, but as you more closely examine the figure it too is bound, but by more extreme needs. There are large metal clasps around it's upper arms and legs, and a muzzle of sorts on it's mouth. You notice in the dim lighting of the room that the skin is not quite the same pinkish hue your has but more of a yellowish tin- Data!

You squirm your way over to that side of the bed and upon moving Data straightens up and shifts towards you as well.

"Why are you here? Why is your brother here? I'm fine, but how are you? What is he doing?" The questions leave your mouth before you even think of them. Data gives you no response but instead directs his eyes to his muzzle. "Oh. Well let me try and get it off for you-" as you turn around to get the hands on your back towards Data's muzzle you notice sitting in the corner the android that assaulted you earlier, Lore.

"You won't be able to get it off, not with hands like yours. You just sit there looking pretty and I'll get it for you" Lore lifts himself from his chair and heads towards the bed. You notice his movements are much different from Data's they are almost more human, but in some ways a lot less. Almost like he's exaggerating each and every movement he makes.

As he nears the bed he takes your chin in his hands, you try to escape his grasp but your still weak and he is very strong. "Enjoy our little kiss, cause I did" a smile spreads across his face. He drags you by the chin to face Data and with the other hand releases the muzzle. "Now if you get any funny ideas brother I'll snap her neck, you got it?" Data nods in approval, "Now why don't you tell her about me, and don't leave out any details."

Data's mouth opens "Are you alright?" He looks me straight in the eyes and although he has no emotion I can feel concern welling from them.

"Yea-" Lore grabs my head and jerks me off the bed, holding me by my head in his arms.

"That is not what I told you to say brother" The last word comes out as a sneer and I can feel Lore's hands wound tightly around my neck.

"I am sorry Lore, I will tell your story" Data states calmly. This please Lore and he places me back down on the bed. As if not speaking to me at all Data retells the story of how Soong created an android before himself that had emotions, Lore. The emotions were too much for the android and he went mad and destroyed the town that Soong lived in, forcing Soong to deactivate Lore. Data then years later reactivated Lore, unknowingly, and after stopping him from sabotaging the enterprise, deactivated him again.

Lore seemed impressed by the story as if someone was telling a legendary tale and he was the protagonist of it. "But now I understand why my brother did what he did and I want to pay him back for his kind actions" the sarcasm was almost dripping from Lore's mouth.

Lore grabs you from the bed again, this time just coaxing you to stand on your knees and turns you around so that Lore is at your back, taking your own hands and rubbing them near his groin, and Data is at your front. You can tell Lore is enjoying all of this by the erection stabbing into your back. Lore addresses his brother "Well now's your chance, brother, you can have a human partner, just as you've wanted."

You blush, throughout all of this you can feel yourself enjoying the touches, even through the immense amount of pain being delivered. Data looks at his brother "This is not what I want, you leave the cadet out of this."

Lore shifts slightly behind you, he lowers his head so it is next to yours. "I know you better than that brother" Lore licks behind your ear and you let out a slight moan, "although I guess if you don't want her I can have some fun with her." Lore moves his way down your neck, kissing a licking as he goes. He begins to slip off your top in an effort to get to your shoulder. As he gets to it though he stops, you can see that he has locked eyes with Data and at first you see the twitch of Data starting to move towards you then you feel the stinging pain of Lore biting into your shoulder. You scream but it is then muffled by Lore's hand which comes to cover your mouth and another on your neck, as if to tell Data his threat of snapping your neck still stands.

Data stops moving forward and freezes where he is "Lore I will do as you say just leave the cadet alone." His voice is authoritative, so mechanical sounding next to the sound of his brother's malice filled words. Lore releases your shoulder slowly, you can feel the blood dripping from the wound.

"Better" Lore licks his lips and resumes his potion of holding you upright while teasing himself with your hands. Data maneuvers himself in closer, nearly touching you but has his eyes trained on his brother the whole time. As he gets close enough he stops and awaits commands.

"Hold on let me get my puppets ready" Lore's voice has changed slightly, he now has a slight joy in his tone as he removes my top completely and gives Data the freedom of his hands and instructs him to remove his garments as well. Lore's hands never leave your side, keeping Data in check not allowing him to make any attempts at escaping.

Now you sit there between two warm bodies, but built to be exactly the same. Lore instructs Data to kiss you and to continue the procedure as his programming tells him to. _Programming? Does data actually have programming for sexual encounters?_ But just as the thoughts leap to your mind they are quenched by the androids tongue interacting with your own.

His kissed begin and stay as Lore's had been earlier in the night, gentle yet passionate. Moans leave your mouth as the kiss intensifies and Lore can't help himself and begins to nibble and kiss at my neck again. Their two warm bodies sandwich me between them, and I can now feel both erections against me.

Data shifts from your mouth and takes the other side of the neck from Lore. Lore's hand and mouth are a lot hungrier than his brothers as he moves one hand up and towards your breast to play with your nipples. As he twists and plays with them until he gets the correct moans from you, he moves his other hand down into your pants.

Data sees the vacated nipples and works his mouth on them, making you jump right into Lore's hand. The pleasure from the two androids has you in a haze, I have almost forgotten that most of your body is bruised and that there is blood trickling from your shoulder. But the pleasure did not last long. Lore grew impatient and soon had other plans.

Lore pushed you from your position towards Data who caught you not allowing you to fall. Lore climbed into the bed as well and jerked you from Data's hands and flipped you around onto your hands and knees. Lore unzipped his pants and forced your head onto his long shaft. He fucked himself with your mouth roughly. Only after a few thrust you feel Data's grasp on you as he pulls you out of his brothers hold. You were thrown aside gently as you saw Data face Lore. Lore quickly punched his brother across the your and grabbed you by your hair, in another threatening pose.

A couple second slipped by and Lore let out a sigh "I am so sorry brother, I said she was yours and I took here away, no wonder you are mad at me" He gave an approving look to Data who still stared at him with the same unblinking intensity. "But I think things are getting a little out of hand so" Lore grabbed the handcuffs from the side of the bed that he had previously released his brother from and put Data back into them. Lore pushed his brother down to lay on the bed and he obliges as he still has your head in his hands. He then pushes you on top of Data and removes your pants. He leaves your backside still up in the air once your pants are removed.

"Now we can share her" Lore states as he shuffles in between your split legs. I see the thought of protesting go across Data's face and I shake your head and let him know it's okay "It'll be over soon, I'll be fine" Data accepts this and allows Lore's plans to unfold.

"Fuck her brother" Lore instructs from behind you. Data obliges and slowly inserts himself into you. Soong knew what he was doing, Data's cock is just long enough while also being wide, allowing from him to slide in nicely and hit all of my pleasure spots. You let out a long heavy moan and Data slowly starts to fuck you. Your body is again filled with pleasure, and as Data starts to really trust into you Lore readys your asshole for another fucking. He puts in one finger at a time but it is nearly unbearable with Data fucking you in the front. You're barely able to think when Lore removes his fingers and thrust his own cock into you.

You scream with pleasure, and Lore goes straight into the rhythm that Data set with his thrusts. Lore's hands are on your waist as he tried to bring himself further into you. You feel your orgasm swell a few thrusts into Lore fucking you and you feel as though you are going to pass out. The pain is virtually gone but you can still feel your wound leaking blood from your shoulder. The two Soong boys come in unison in you and that is the last things your body can take as you go limp in Data's arms. The last thing you hear is Lore's laughter, and Data's concerned voice.

You awake again this time without any restraints and most of your wounds healed or covered. You are still in the same room but for some odd reason now it feels a lot more comforting than before. As you get a feeling for your surroundings you feel a pair of arms wrapped around you. Startled, you shoot up and out of the arms, only to see a drowsy android, also awaking from slumber. A quick study of the room tells you that the second android is gone.

"Data?" You ask, hoping very sincerely that last night was just a dream.

"Yes?" the android responds. You let out a sigh of relief but then in the air of relaxation notice that both you and the android are still naked. You try to cover yourself with the blankets.

"What's going on? Did last night actually happen? Where's Lore? Why are we sleeping together?" all the word leave you at a mile per minute and thankfully the only person who could understand and respond to questions that quickly was sitting naked in front of you.

"We are in my quarter's sleeping, last night's events did occur, Lore has gone now, and sleeping together after a night of intercourse is seen as an accepted ritual to humans, is it not?" Data states all these facts in a matter-of-fact way, as if you weren't just, and now, in the same bed naked together. He lifts himself up on an elbow and tilts his head quizzically as he always does.

"Well, I mean, yeah it is" You blush as you answer his question, "But why did Lore do that?" Although all the answers to your questions were given you are still just as confused as when you woke up.

"I do not know why. It is very hard to understand why my brother, Lore, does any of then things he does. He is ususally looking to satisfy his own needs, not mine. He did not explain why he did those things and I am sorry that you became involved."

As Data explains you can feel the weariness of the previous night settling in. Your eyes begin to feel heavy and the bed and android before you seem a lot comfier than before. "Data do you mind if I sleep in your arms some more, I'm still really tired and shaken up from last night and you look very comfortable."

Data tilts his head "Yes you may, but may I inquire if you would like me to put on my uniform or my sleeping garments?"

As he said this you climbed into his arms as an answer and started to fall asleep. Not sure of how these events would affect your future relationship, you planned on taking as much of Data as you could get right now.

As you lay on his chest, his breathing cycle lifted your head up and down slightly. His body was warm like anyone else would be and his arms gentle and comforting like anyone else. You immediately feel asleep hoping that in some way Data's dreams still included you, and maybe now with a different meaning.


End file.
